The galaxy
Galaxy infobox The galaxy was just one of quadrillions that existed in the universe. It was 120,000 light years across and about 13 billion years old. A supermassive black hole was located at the centre of the galaxy. There were at least three satellite galaxies orbiting the main galaxy, with the closest being 13,000 light years away. The galaxy also had around 180 star clusters. There were approximately 400 billion stars in the galaxy, with half supporting life. In total the galaxy had over 10 million sentient species. The entire population of the galaxy was said to be over 500 quadrillion. Spiral arms The galaxy had five arms, with the Corporate Arm located in the southwestern quadrant. Regions Inner Core Core The Core was home to many ancient cultures, i.e. Human, Tuvei, Elei, Phiu, among many others. Most Core worlds were prestigious and highly populated. Darinn was probably the best example of the first and Cadt of the latter. The recognized political centres of the Core were Darinn and Eerora, whilst Cadt was the economic centre. Inner Colonies The Inner Colonies were adjacent to the Core and many of its worlds were industrialized and wealthy. Just as many were undeveloped however. Outer Colonies Frontier (less commonly known as the Great Frontier) The Frontier was located outside of the Colonies and was the largest region in the galaxy. It had many diverse worlds, many of them primitive and rugged. The region lacked great civilizations of its own, except for those of the Rallans and Cuda. The Darinna Republic first explored the expanse of the Frontier in the 1900s BTA, but was soon faced with the threat of Sangg Mun and his Kar'Re Ascendancy. The ensuing conflict prevented further exploration of the lower Frontier, which remained relatively unknown in the modern era. The expeditions of Janar Coi in the 1700s opened up much of the upper Frontier. Coi and his vessel, the Olloro Via, were lost in the treacherous Dilurian Outback, an unstable area of the Frontier that stretched for over 500 light years. Once the Outback was finally traversed the explorers of the Republic discovered that the edge of the galaxy was only 200 light years away. Much of the inner, and hence more civilized, Frontier was served by two major hyperlanes: the Proeilusek, the galaxy's primary trade route that terminated in the Dari system, and the Outsa Way, which connected to the even lesser known Far Reaches. The terminus of both trade routes was the planet Tamara. Much of the surrounding 100 light years was colonized by the Republic. Far Reaches Corporate Arm Warlord Dominion Sedan Dictatorship Tython Edge Cassinae Expanse Unknown Regions Major trade routes Proeilusek Tradelane Major |Start point: Dari system, Precian sector, Core |End point: Villel system, Senos sector, Frontier |Planets: Darinn, Berike, Uspey, Colerus, Corasae, Hiram, Balsan, Aja, Cherapah, Goenda, Resilli, Suida, Ralicas, Melkat, Biddras, Olond, Cann, Batas, New Berike, Delora system, Tamara. In total the Proeilusek Tradelane spanned roughly 24,000 light years. The Loop Major Start point: Goenda, Core End point: Kairoo system, Inner Colonies Planets: Goenda, Cadt, Fuffos, Argosia, Delese, Aia, Mamotar, Mam'uun. The Loop was mapped in the 15,000s BTA and was responsible for turning Cadt into a major galactic hub. Scarban Way Major Start point: Sakk End point: Eerorae system, Yurullian Japal, Core Planets: Sakk, Cuticura, Okaran, Darinn, Berike, Dueros, Arcanos, Kesta, Keorill, Hastet, Harrudia, Coidin, D'ke, Rauus, Perminion, Traco, Adisere, Eerora, Filletos. Likia Tradelane Outsa Way Major species Alcurii Chande Cuda Elei Goenda Human Ja'aro Neadi Olondrin Ralician Rallan Sakki Tarnessian Tuvei (extinct) Poltical Galaxy The earliest equivalent of a galactic government was the fabled Archon Empire, which was based in what became known as the Corporate Arm of the galaxy. It reached into the modern day Inner Colonies, with ruins on Suida and other worlds, but had little rule over the Core, whcih would later become the home of the Darinna Republic, the next and longest galactic government. The Archon Empire fell after it was wrecked by a mysterious plague, later discovered to be a Chande bioweapon. The Chande Empire was based in the Unknown Regions and the western Inner Core, yet would remain unknown to most of the galaxy for millenia after its role in the destruction of the Archons. Alcurii League of Worlds Allatian Union (13,004 to) Archon Empire (to 19,700s) Chande Empire (circa 20,000s BTA to ATA) Confederacy of Free Worlds (94 to 77 BTA) Darinna Republic (13,003 BTA to 18 ATA) Indose Empire (circa 20,000s BTA to ATA) League of United Galactic States Neadi Kingdom Olondrin State Precian Empire Precian Republic Restored Darinna Republic (42 to ATA) Rune Empire (2400s to 2224 BTA) Sakki Confederate Tarali Empire (18 to ATA) Tuvei Empire (circa 30,000 to BTA)